


Bottle It

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [12]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Interracial Relationship, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Woman, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Wet & Messy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise





	Bottle It

It’s early in the afternoon right about now. The French doors in our bedroom that lead out to the patio are open to let in the breeze. It looks like one of those peaceful detergent commercials with the teddy bear in here. Well...except for the fact that Dean’s between my legs sucking and fingering me like his life depended on it. 

He’s made me come from just this about three times already and number four is around the corner. Sometimes when Dean gets bored, he’ll just start blowing me. That, and because he thinks that he takes advantage of me when I blow him. Which is totally stupid. Yeah, Dean’s rough, but he enjoys it and so do I. 

Dean crooks his fingers up a little bit higher inside of me and it makes my toes curl painfully. I twist my face deeper into the pillow when he stiffens his tongue and flicks it over my clit. 

“Baby, you still with me?” Dean asks, voice deepened with lust. I can only hum to confirm before letting out a moan of pleasure. “You taste so good, Princess. Wish I could have this taste in my mouth all day,” he says before licking around my opening and his fingers. My mouth falls open at the feel. 

His fingertips rub against the roof of my pussy and it’s a brand new feeling. My fingers twist in the sheets as he keeps doing it. I’m too far gone at this point to tell him to keep going, but Dean doesn’t really need any encouragement, he’s good all on his own. 

As the feeling heightens and I get closer to the edge, a thought pops into my head, this doesn’t feel like the normal build up to my orgasm. I mean it does, it just feels different, more intense. And before I can put my finger on it, I’m coming. Hard. So hard that it feels like I’ve just peed. Oh, God, I am peeing! I pull myself away from Dean and his fingers slip out of me. Dean sucks the fingers that were inside of me into his mouth with a smile on his wet face. What the hell?!

“Ew! I am so sorry, dude,” I say while closing my legs.

He looks perplexed as he removes his fingers from his mouth. “What for?” 

My eyebrow rises at that one. “Umm because I just peed on you.”

Dean shakes his head with a smile. “No you didn’t. You squirted on me.”

“I squirted on you?”

“You don’t know what that means?”

I roll my eyes. “Of course I know what it means; I’ve just never done it before.”

“Well, you just did it. Want to do it again?” He looks so excited. 

I shake my head no. A frown appears on his face. “Why, didn’t it feel good?” Hell yeah it did!

“Because it’s weird.”

“No it’s not. Not a lot of women can do it.”

“That…doesn’t make me wanna do it either,” I say.

Dean lifts up and gets on his knees. He cups the growing bulge in his boxers and says, “Do you see this? This is how hard you got me just from squirting. Baby, that’s a turn on.”

I look down at the sheets. There’s a wet trail leading up to Dean’s knees, but it’s not yellow. I guess he was right. 

“I don’t know if I can do it again,” I mutter. 

“Don’t worry; I can make you do it again. I’ve had seven women that knew how to do it.”

I quirk an eyebrow. “Dean, that’s a lot.”

He shakes his head and says, “With how many women I’ve been with, it’s really not.” This whore. 

I look down and open my legs again. The excitement in his voice is undeniable. “Ok, I’m going to do it for you one more time and then I’ll teach you how to do it yourself,” he says as he gets back on his stomach. 

“Why do I need to learn how to do it?” I ask him.

“Because I’m going to have to come soon and I want you to squirt in my mouth.”

“You’re disgusting, Dean.”

He gives me a smirk, showing off his dimples before getting down to business. Dean sucks on my clit as his fingers find that place inside me again. My breathing heightens as the familiar feeling comes back again. My legs widen to an almost painful angle as I come again. When I’m able to do…anything, I look down at Dean to see him licking his fingers and licking me to just get the taste back in his mouth. His bright blue eyes look up at me and he asks, “You think you can do it on your own?”

I shrug. “I guess.” 

Dean gets on his knees on the floor and pulls me by my thighs until I’m on the edge of the bed. I sit up to see that he’s pulled his boxers down mid-thigh just to get to his erection. He’s already stroking himself. Dean looks up at me expectantly. Oh yeah!

I get two fingers in myself and aim them up, rubbing in the exact same place that Dean was. My bottom lip gets stuck between my teeth as I get closer and closer. The loud squelch from all of the wetness fills the room whenever my fingers dive in deeper. I look down at Dean to see that dazed look on his face when he’s on his way to coming. I’m heaving at this point and he must notice that I’m close because he scoots closer, opens his mouth, and starts stroking himself faster. I rub myself faster and soon, I’m coming. Our moans mix together while I try to aim in his mouth. Some of it gets in there, but most of it just gets on his face. Dean doesn’t seem to really mind though since he starts coming. He closes his mouth and swallows what I put in there.

When he comes down from his high, Dean looks up at me, taking big gulps of air. “You should bottle that,” he breathes.

I giggle. “Only you would buy it.”

He shakes his head. “I know a few people who would drink it, trust me.” Dean comes up to kiss me for the first time since we’ve started and I can’t taste anything but myself on his tongue. 

“You need to go clean up. Your face and hair are soaked,” I say while running my hand through said hair. He chuckles, showing off those beloved dimples of his. 

“Only if you come with me.”


End file.
